pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Arcade
Pink Arcade is the Synopsis The Pink Panther visits an amusement arcade after getting tons of quarters from a broken weight machine. However, the arcade machines cause mishaps to the panther whenever he plays them. Plot Pink is walking down the street when he finds a coin. He gets on a nearby weight machine and inserts the coin, only to find that the machine doesn't work. He kicks the display and the needle starts spinning and when it stops on "100", it spits out a large number of coins. Pink picks up the pile of coins and just begins to walk away when he hears some music. He turns to look and sees an arcade. Putting the coins in his pocket, Pink walks over to the arcade and walks in. He notices an "E-Z Drive Test" game and walks over, puts in a coin and begins playing. At some point, he hits the brakes to avoid some cats, but after this, a horn is heard. Pink desperately turns left and right to avoid the vehicle, which is revealed to be a truck. Pink is unable to avoid it and the truck drives towards and through the screen and down the street out of the arcade, running over Pink in the process. Later, Pink notices a "Socko! Fight Game". Pink walks away and comes back with a stool and also grabs a boy and sets him on the stool. He then walks to the other side of the machine and inserts a coin. Pink runs off and in another room, he is seen wearing a white robe. Pink rings a bell and runs over to the machine and begins playing it. The boy seemed confused about how to play and Pink explains to him, but he still didn't know what to do. After Pink briefly explained to him again, the boy pulls too hard on the lever and pushes it forward, and the opposing fighter shoots through the glass box that covers the ring, and Pink is shot across the room and into a wall. The boy from earlier comes across a dunk tank-type game. He puts in a coin and gets a ball, after which he throws it at the bell, dunking the attendant. Pink is then seen at the same game as the boy is walking off. Pink does as the boy did, but instead of the attendant getting dunked, Pink is dunked, but fortunately escapes two alligators who were in the pit. After escaping the pit, Pink notices a snack machine and a drink machine. Pink walks over to the snack machine and selects a cream pie, but it pies him in the face. Irritated, Pink walks to the manager's office. Pink and the manager walked back to the machine and Pink gets another cream pie, with the same result. Not wanting to believe Pink, the manager gets a blueberry pie and hands it to Pink and walks off. Pink is pied in the face again by the blueberry pie. Pink is seen at a bowling lane. After a quick look over, he walks over to a bowling ball machine, puts in a coin, and picks up a bowling ball. He runs over to the bowling lane and tosses the ball down the lane, but the ball takes him with it. We are shown a closer look at the bowling ball and it shows "To Release Finger Deposit Coin". Pink, standing next to the bowling lane, puts in a coin, but the ball does not come off. After giving it a good yank, the ball comes off and Pink walks over to a table. But when Pink puts the ball on the table, the ball is stuck on his finger again. He puts in a coin and the ball falls off his finger and onto his foot. After hopping around in pain, he hops over to a plaster cast machine and gets a cast. At a prize-grabbing machine, Pink inserts a coin and grabs a clock, but the claw drops it. He tries again and grabs a flashlight with the same result. Pink tries a third time and grabs an egg which is dropped on him. Pink puts in a fourth coin and prepares to go again, unaware of the giant claw above him. The giant claw moves up and down as Pink moves the smaller claw, and only after that does Pink notice the giant claw. Pink moves the claw two more times and then decides to go for it. While the small claw grabs a clock (and drops it), the giant claw grabs Pink and drops him inside the machine, trapping him. Pink starts knocking at the glass case and this alerts the manager who continuously yells at Pink. Pink is at a target shooting game with a bear as the target. He puts in a coin at an electric beam gun and shoots the bear, hitting him nine times, but the bear, probably tired of being shot at, comes to life and produces a plunger gun. He shoots a plunger into Pink's face and his rear end when he turns around. The bear then continuously fires plungers at Pink and when Pink makes a run for it, the bear runs after him out of the arcade, still shooting plungers at him. Characters Credits Trivia Videos Category:1978 shorts Category:The Pink Panther shorts